dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Western Supreme Kai (Universe 1)
(current host of body)|Date of death = Age 794}} The Western Supreme Kai of Universe 1 is the only current female Kaioshin. Unlike her Universe 18 counterpart, she is alive in this universe, as Majin Buu was never released and thus did not kill her as he did in many other universes. She, along with the other Kais would go on and annihilate all threats in the universe such as Hoi, the Legendary Super Saiyan, Bojack's gang, and the Frost Demon empire. She is one of the organizers of the tournament and is a spectator for Universe 1. Appearance Western Supreme Kai is a female Supreme Kai with tan, human-like skin, elf-like ears and spiky white hair. She wears a red color of the Supreme Kai uniform. History Over Ten Million Before Age West Supreme Kai, along with , confront the evil wizard Bibidi and while South Supreme Kai disposed of Bibidi, West Supreme Kai took down the wizard's minions. After killing Bibidi, the Gods return to their planet and lived in comfort for several millions of years. Destroying Evil Over 1.6 million years before age, the Supreme Kais shut down the Demon Realm, and 7,000 years before age, they also stopped the evil army. Year -425 on Planet Konatz, stops Hoi and the evil cult. Year -242, they eliminated the Legendary Super Saiyan Romanesco. Year 507 on Planet Zoltan-4, the Supreme Kais defeat and kill Bojack and his henchmen. Year 712 on Planet Cold 32, King Cold and his two children are killed by the Kais. And Year 737 on Planet Vegeta, West Supreme Kai kills the infant Legendary Super Saiyan Broly as his father Paragus begs the God not to kill him. And finally, in Year 793 on the Varga Planet, the Supreme Kais join forces with the Vargas in order to create the Multiverse Tournament. Multiverse Tournament First Round Once all the universes have been assembled, the tournament finally begins and West Supreme Kai, along with the rest of the Kais are present during the first round and quietly spectate the fights. She appears during lunch break and the battle between of Universe 16 and of Universe 20, she recalls the battle between the Supreme Kais and the previous Legendary Super Saiyan in their universe. Once the battle between the two Saiyans is over, the organizers return Broly to his respective universe. Later on, the Supreme Kais witness the Human of Universe 9 wielding the Z-Sword, which completely shocks the Gods. They are later surprised that during the battle between Videl and , when Cold breaks the Z-Sword, emerges from the sword. After witnessing this, they suggest breaking the Z-Sword from their universe to release the previous Supreme Kai from their universe. When of Universe 17 is disqualified for attacking before their battle began and the audience praises for a rematch, West Supreme Kai explains that this decision is because of Gast's consent to a rematch. Second Round After the thirty-second tournament battle is finished, a twelve hour break is announced, and during the night, West Supreme Kai along with the fellow Kais keep up their guard. Later, the Supreme Kais discuss with of Universe 16 about reviving the deceased of the first two rounds. At the end of the twelve hour break, she returns to the arena with the other Gods. When the Southern Supreme Kai is defeated by countdown to of Universe 11, West Supreme Kai remains stunned. After the first half of the second round, a lunch break is announced and the Gods speak with Gohan of Universe 16 once again and tell him they have accepted his proposal to revive the deceased participants at the end of the second round and they explain that the existence of Vegetto being created by a fusion of the Potara earrings is blasphemy. After Vegetto disappears into an another dimension by and the latter is proclaimed winner, she is surprised when Vegetto returns from the dimension two hours later and is not aware how much time has passed by and informed him of what happened during his absence. She then tells of Universe 8 and King Cold of Universe 8, who were battling when Vegetto returned, that they can continue fighting. of Universe 4 begins to complain and tells the organizers to have a rematch with Vegetto and XXI, explaining it was unfair. When West Supreme Kai confronts Buu and tells him it's not his decision, Buu unexpectedly punches West Supreme Kai in the face and begins to attempt to absorb everyone, only to be stopped by Gast Carcolh. She thanks the Namekian and warns him that the machines to return participants to their respective universes are broken, therefore he cannot be returned to his universe and is surprised that the takes on the duty of keeping watch on Buu and only setting him free when it's his turn to battle. At the end of the second round, before the Vargas and the Namekians summon Porunga, West Supreme Kai asks the Grand Supreme Kai if everything is going alright with Majin Buu, and he replies that there are no problems. Soon after, Porunga revives the deceased fighters and spectators who died during the tournament. Third Round At the end of the dinner, all the Universes return to their rooms to sleep and, the next morning, West Supreme Kai returns in his space along with the rest of her Universe. At the end of the battle between of Universe 18 and of Universe 13, West Supreme Kai participates in a secondary tournament, finishing with of Universe 13 facing to team composed by of Universe 17 and of Universe 8. After a brief presentation, West Supreme Kai is attacked by a Cell Jr., she loses consciousness and Nappa defends her until the twenty seconds have passed to be evacuated. Because the Cell Jr. was about to kill them both, South Supreme Kai intervenes and stops it. After recovering, West Supreme Kai thanks the Saiyan for his heroic act and announced that perhaps their opinion of Universe 13 has changed. Before the battle between of Universe 18 and Majin Buu of Universe 4, the Grand Supreme Kai releases the Majin from his prison and later returning him to his prison after he won his battle, which West Supreme Kai observed. When the battle between Gast Carcolh of Universe 7 and of Universe 3 takes place and Gast destroys Raichi's crystal ball and his Ghost Warriors, appears and delivers intense ear piercing screams to which is immobilizes West Supreme Kai. At the end of the eighth battle of the third round, of Universe 11 transforms the arena into a magical dimension and teleports and majority of the participants of the tournament to a planet thousands of light years away, after which of Universe 11 takes the Grand Supreme Kai hostage. The West Supreme Kai, enraged, attacks the demon king and he begins to attack her, with North Supreme Kai and Eastern Supreme Kai coming to her aid and later of Universe 19. Dabura gets the upper hand and nudges West Supreme Kai and knees the North Supreme Kai, but Shin blocks him with telekinesis, allowing Phipsil to blast Dabura, but Dabura manages to hit Phipsil with his stone spit, which begins to consume her body and of Universe 3 appears, who strikes Shin with a ki blast. Dabura then kicks Shin and prepares to kill the West Supreme Kai and Shin, but Phipsil's nanomachines countered the stone spit's effects and Phipsil blasts Dabura in the back and hits him from behind, killing him. Then, the Grand Supreme Kai takes Shin and West Supreme Kai and orders them to keep fighting, the two of them launch themselves against King Piccolo, avoiding his eye beam and while North Supreme Kai remains to face King Piccolo, West Supreme Kai goes to assist of Universe 16 against his battle with the Majin Frost Demons, paralyzing Ginyu. Immediately, West Supreme Kai flings Ginyu away with telekinesis, but Ginyu then counterattacks the Kai, after having slammed him into a wall, West Supreme Kai asks for help as Ginyu transforms into his second augmentation form. Ginyu slams the two Gods to the ground, but Shin comes to their rescue and hits Ginyu with a shot of telekinesis from his hand. The three Gods manage to trap Ginyu in a corner, ready to kill him, but Ginyu steals the body of North Supreme Kai, injuring himself before stealing the body of Shin, leaving Shin to die from his wounds in North Supreme Kai's body. He then injures himself again in Shin's body before attempting to steal West Supreme Kai's body, but is grabbed by North Supreme Kai in King Cold's body, allowing West Supreme Kai to block the technique, but the technique's beam reverses and hits West Supreme Kai, much to her shock, leaving her to die in Shin's body. Transformations Shin's body After Ginyu steals the body of North Supreme Kai, injuring himself and stealing the body of Shin, he injures himself again and steals the body of West Supreme Kai, leaving West Supreme Kai to die in Shin's body. Trivia *As stated by Salagir, despite the coincidence of her being Freeza's mother in DBAF by Toyble, she's not Freeza's mother in Dragon Ball Multiverse, as the Frost Demon race Freeza and his family belong to are asexual. Category:Female Category:Universe 1 Category:Supreme Kai Category:Organizers Category:Magicians Category:Spectator Category:Dead